Current speech-recognition technologies are quite poor at recognizing speech when spoken with an accent. To address this problem, one partial solution tracks corrections made by a user in response to a current technology's failure to correctly recognize a word. This partial solution can be frustrating to users with accents, as they often have to correct many incorrectly recognized words before these current technologies improve their recognition, often so many times that a user gives up on voice recognition entirely. Even for those users that take the time and endure the frustration, many current technologies still inadequately recognize a user's speech when that user has an accent.
Another partial solution to address this problem requires a user to go to a special user interface and speak a list of particular words. Requiring users with accents to find this special user interface and speak a list of words does not provide an excellent user experience, and thus often will simply not be performed by users. Further, requiring this effort from users does not enable current technologies to recognize accents sufficiently well. Further still, even if a user that owns a device goes to this effort, it is unlikely to be performed by another user borrowing the owner's device, such as when a device's owner is driving and a passenger uses the owner's device.